


Because I put my faith in my new girls

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [13]
Category: Koh-Lanta
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, damnnn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Claude est tombé, Sam va l'aider à se relever.
Relationships: Sam/Claude
Series: RandomShot [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 5





	Because I put my faith in my new girls

Because I put my faith in my new girls

Sam n’a pas besoin de décrire ce qu’il ressent. C’est arrivé. Un moment d’égarement, une perte d’équilibre, et Claude tombe. C’est ce qu’il a compris en tout cas. Il n’avait pas le droit de regarder les poteaux, mais il l’a compris avec les mots de Denis, mais aussi avec le regard brisé de son beau Claude quand il est revenu pour le vote final. Claude a perdu, et Sam ne peut plus rien faire pour lui apporter la victoire qu’il mérite tant. C’est la troisième fois que Claude vit ça pour l’amour de Dieu, Sam ne peut pas le laisser une nouvelle fois souffrir cette horreur sans intervenir. Il attend que tout ce bordel se termine pour retrouver le finaliste, même si ce n’est pas lui qui gagne aujourd’hui, Claude est LA légende de l’émission, et il a gagné son cœur, et ce depuis longtemps déjà, alors il ne devrait rien regretter. 

Ce n’est pas grand-chose, ce n’est pas cent mille euros ou le titre de champion, mais Sam le garde à l’écart pour le réconforter, le tenir dans ses bras et lui murmurer qu’il est fier de lui, que plus jamais il n’aura à être déçu maintenant, parce que dans le fond, et tout le monde le sait, c’est lui le réel champion. Sam ne sait pas si Claude va s’en remettre tout de suite, il n’est pas un génie mais il a bien vu que tout n’allait pas aussi bien qu’il le prétendait au dernier vote, sa voix était plus fragile, brisée. Sam mord sa lèvre alors qu’il continue de frotter énergiquement le dos puis les bras froids de Claude, il sait ce que ça fait d’échouer ici, il ne peut que détester ce sentiment. Et puis, c’est à son tour de se briser quand il entend les reniflements de Claude qui a sa tête écrasée contre sa poitrine. Il pleure. Sam peut sentir ses larmes contre son t-shirt, et il n’a pas de mots pour le réconforter. Il ne peut que se tenir droit et faire de son mieux pour le soutenir, pour le réchauffer. Il l’aime et c’est tout ce qui doit compter pour le moment alors qu’il lui chuchote tout ce que signifie aussi être un héros, mais sans titre final. 

Ce n’est pas cette défaite qui peut lui empêcher d’être un champion, Sam le sait, le cœur des gens sera comblé, et c’est tout ce qui compte, il se fout de Naoil ou Inès, tout ce qui compte pour le moment est la reconstruction du héros dans ses bras.

Fin


End file.
